Wind Chime
by IdiotsApprentice
Summary: How could something that started out so relaxing become so irritating?


_Written on the 13/3/07: I wrote this out of boredom; forgive me, it was rushed because I didn't want to run out of battery on my laptop before I finished. I wrote this on the morning after I wrote and uploaded 'Arguments' but didn't post it because posting two stories within at least a day of each other I just didn't want to do. _

_Yeah, so, I don't own Full Metal Alchemist; Hiromu Arakawa does._

* * *

Mustang was, as per usual, taking a light nap using his remaining paperwork as a pillow. A soft tinkling sound in the distance made him stir in his sleep but as it got closer and more rapid he woke up. He heard the sound pass him so he turned to identify just what was the source of this gentle sound. At the window stood Hawkeye tying a wind chime just in front of the window where a breeze would easily get to it. She stood back to admire her handiwork then sat back down at her desk to continue with her work. 

Mustang stared at the new item in the window and closed his eyes, basking in the soft chime it emitted. Hawkeye looked over at her superior and was not pleased with the tranquillity he was displaying. It wasn't that she didn't like him being relaxed but there were more pressing matters that needed his attention.

"Sir, please get on with your work." She prompted as he reluctantly restarted his paperwork.

* * *

An hour passed and the office had been silent; sans for the scribbling of pens on paper. Being the windy day it was, the wind chime too had been busy, constantly tinkling, varying from furious chimes to delicate ones. It had started off nice and peaceful but was now- to put it bluntly, annoying. 

There was nothing more that Mustang wanted to do at that moment except for burn the wind chime to oblivion and scatter the ashes. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was the thought of what Riza would do to him if he went along with his plan. He casually glanced around the room and noticed the frowns upon the faces of Havoc, Breda, Falman and even Fuery; their eyebrows twitching with every chime. Hawkeye's face was, as expected, serene as she continued with her work. Mustang sighed and knew that he'd just have to put up with it.

He was about to start his work again; the wind chime not backing down, when another sound caught his attention. He looked up just in time to see a bullet whiz past his face and strike the top of the wind chime, causing it to crack and fall outside of the window to the ground. Mustang and the others looked up to Hawkeye who was casually putting her gun back in her holster and then continued with her work.

* * *

A few hours later after the little 'wind chime incident', the Fuhrer entered the office and was instantly greeted with salutes. 

"Fuhrer Bradley, what brings us this pleasant surprise, Sir?" Mustang enquired as aforementioned Fuhrer motioned for them all to drop their salutes with one hand whilst the other held a box.

"Well, as I was making my way out of headquarters, something fell from the sky and landed in front of me. I inspected it and it turned out to be a broken wind chime which gave me a great idea, so I rushed out to the shops and bought enough wind chimes for one in each room!" He fished around in the box, making his way to Mustang's desk before producing a wind chime which looked just like the one they had in their room earlier on.

"This one I give to you is special; the only one of it's kind and I give it to you, Mustang. It looks just like the one that landed in front of me earlier on." The Fuhrer held it out to Mustang and he blanched.

Mustang looked around the room at his subordinates behind the Fuhrer who were all frowning and shaking their heads subtly at him.

"I… We… Thank you for the gesture Fuhrer, but I cannot accept a gift from someone of such excellence."

"Nonsense, Mustang! If you don't want to accept it then, I'll just have to make it an order!" He laughed, causing Mustang to pale even more but laugh along nervously with him.

"Then, Mustang, I order you to take good care of this and don't let it get damaged either." He handed the wind chime over. "I trust you'll take good care of it, Colonel, you could even hang it in that window over there." He pointed over to the window where the old wind chime had previously hung.

"Excellent idea… I'll go hang it now." Mustang complied and hung the chime up at the window just as Hawkeye had done earlier. He smiled at the Fuhrer and once satisfied, Bradley left the room.

All glared at the wind chime as it began rattling in the breeze. All was silent for a few minutes until Mustang broke the silence.

"I'm going to see if Hughes has any pictures of Elysia to show me." He announced and left.

"We're coming with you!" Havoc called after him as the rest left with him.

* * *

_I can't remember where the inspiration for this came but it doesn't matter. Please review and help me to become a better writer (you all know I need the help)! Constructive criticism is loved._


End file.
